My Inspector
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: 20 Year Old Juliette Amiot has led a lonely life ever since her mother died five years ago. That all changed when a new Inspector General came into power under her father. She soon learns that this new Inspector and she have a lot of common and soon she falls for him, but tries to suppress her feelings. AU Javert/OC


**A/N: Hello there and welcome to my story! I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read this story. Before I begin I would just like to say a few things. I do own Les Mis or any of it's characters, if I did the story would have ended up very differently. As you can see, this story is a Javert/oc centered. I'm going to try to not make Javert seem too OOC. The problem is we never got to see what Javert has like as a lover/husband/boyfriend so I honestly tried my best to depict what he would be like. That being said, I'm not a professional writer. I will make grammar mistakes, so I apologize for that. I LOVE reviews so please write them! With that being said, thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

 _Paris 1823_

"Papa, where are you going? I thought we were going to opera together?" Juliette Amiot inquired as she saw her father walk into their living room wearing his uniform.

"I must go to work. The new Inspector General is arriving today." Colyn Amiot told his daughter.

Juliette casted her eyes to the ground and then back to her father. "May I escort you to work then?"

"Juliette, you know I do not like you going there. It's dangerous." He scolded as she grabbed her shawl.

"Papa, I have not seen you in a week. Forgive me if I wanted to spend time with you."

"Fine, but do not speak unless you are spoken too. And stay away from the cells. The prisoners would love to get their hands on a young girl such as you."

A smile spread across the girls face. "Thank you Papa!"

"Come on. I do not wish to be late." The Director of Active Services spoke.

Juliette Amiot had always lived in Paris. She had never left the rotten city. The once beautiful city had become filthy with the increase of poor people that had migrated there. Her father had guards constantly with her in fear of his precious daughter being harmed because of his position in the police force. Being young and beautiful was not a good thing to be in this city. If anything happened to his daughter, he would never forgive himself.

Director Amiot's headquarters were small, but held its purpose. It was made of beautiful marble that was present everywhere in Paris and had tiny pillars that had been hand built. Juliette still remembered sitting on the steps for hours watching the builders carve the pillars. She was intrigued by the smallest of things.

Next to her father's work was the jail which held most of the cells. She never dared to enter that building due to stories people, including her father had told her. The headquarters had only a few cells that detained people that had come in during the night.

Juliette watched as people saluted her father when they walked into the building. They acted as if he was the King which made her angry at times. To her, he was just her father, not the head of the police force for France. Sometimes she wished that it was that way. The job required her father to be away quite a bit.

As they entered his office Juliette's brown eyes fell on a tall man with broad shoulders dressed in a uniform very similar to her father's. The man had grey, stone cold eyes and short brown hair with flicks of grey indicating that he was a man of age. He quickly removed his hat the minute his father entered the room and saluted him.

"You must be Inspector General Javert." Her father spoke as he removed his coat and hat.

"Yes Monsieur." The Inspector General answered with a thick, husky voice.

"Did you have a safe journey here?" Colyn asked.

"Yes Monsieur. Thank you for the carriage it was very accommodating." Javert replied.

"This is my daughter Juliette. She insisted on coming. I apologize." Colyn introduced.

The Inspector General dipped his head towards the young woman. She had to be at least 20 years of age maybe a few years older. She was not the spitting imagine of her father. The Director had tan skin, golden blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. The girl had ivory colored skin and brown, doe like eyes. She was small, maybe 5'3 feet tall and had a small, but curvy frame. Her hair was a milk chocolate color that cascaded down her back in loose waves although she kept a couple pieces pinned away from her face. The woman was defiantly beautiful, but much too young for his taste.

"Nonsense. No apologizes. She's your daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." He spoke.

Juliette dipped her head to him. "The pleasure is all mine Monsieur. Welcome to Paris. Papa you should invite him to our party."

"Party?" the Inspector asked.

"Juliette, what did I say about talking? Besides, I'm sure he has no interest in going to a party when he's just arrived." Her father reprimanded her.

"My father hosts a party for all the important leaders and their families' right before the holidays start. It's a way to kind kick off the holiday season." Juliette explained. "It's a little grand though if you ask me."

"Inspector Javert, I will extend an invitation to you, but please do not feel obligated to go." Colyn told him.

"Thank you. I will consider it Monsieur."

"It would be a wonderful way for you to meet new people Monsieur. There's dancing, drinking, and food." Juliette said excitedly.

"Juliette, please stop talking or I will send you home. Why don't you ready the horses for Javert and me? I would like to give him a tour of the city." Her father suggested.

"Of course Papa." She kissed her father's cheek before disappearing out the side door.

The barn was Juliette's safe haven. She had always enjoyed horses ever since her father taught her to ride them at age two. She grabbed two lead lines from the tack room and clipped on to her father's horse's halter and then one to the horse for Inspector General Javert. She gave each of the horse's a quick brushing and rid their hooves of any dirt or rocks before grabbing their saddles and bridles. Once she finished tacking them up, she gave each of them an apple just as her father and Javert entered the barn.

"This one is yours Monsieur. Her name is Delilah." Juliette told him as he reached a hand out to let the horse smell it. "She's timid I must warn, but in time she'll warm up to you. She's very sweet and loves treats."

Javert gently stroke the bay's neck as he listened to Juliette. "How old is she?"

"She's three years old and still a little green, but I'm sure you can handle her. Make sure you ride her with a soft hand. I was there when she was born. Her mother was the first horse I ever rode. Sadly she died a couple years ago." Juliette explained once he mounted the horse.

"It sounds like you know quite about horses." He told her as her father adjusted his stirrups before mounting the horse.

"My father taught me everything I know. I like horses more than people." She admitted with a smile.

"Are you ready Javert?" Colyn asked.

"Yes Monsiuer." Javert answered.

"Be a good girl Delilah." Juliette whispered to the mare before kissing her velvet nose. "I'll see you at home Papa. Have a safe ride and it was nice meeting you Inspector."


End file.
